charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Attic
The Attic is located on the third floor of the Halliwell Manor on Prescott Street, San Francisco. Aside from being used as a common attic for general storage, the attic is most known for being the location where the Charmed Ones and their family keep the Book of Shadows. Additionally, the attic is where the sisters performed a lot of their magic and various important events have taken place in the attic. Notable Events Phoebe finds the Book of Shadows After Phoebe moves back into her childhood home with her two older sisters. She and Piper attempt to contact spirits using a spirit board given to them by their mother. However, to much of their surprise and horror, the board spells out five letters, A-T-T-I-C and therefore giving them the word attic. Phoebe being suspicious, goes up to the attic door, but it seems to be locked. When she starts to walk back down the stairs, it magically unlocks itself.It is possible that either Penny or Patty Halliwell unlocked it from the afterlife. Phoebe then enters the room she thought was blocked off and suddenly a light shines over to a crate under a window. She walks over to it, and opens it to find a book; a book of witchcraft. She unknowingly then recites the first page of the book, giving her and her sisters their destined powers.As witnessed in the season 1 episode, Something Wicca This Way Comes The sisters Vanquish Jeremy Soon after finding that the three of them are witches, they soon discover that Piper's boyfriend, Jeremy is actually a warlock sent to kill all three of them in order to obtain their powers. Once knowing this fact, the three run up to the attic and Jeremy shoots a ring of fire around them. Scared and terrified, Prue remembered the inscription on the back of the spirit board, and the three chant their first ever vanquishing spell, which causes Jeremy to erupt and eventually die.As witnessed in the season 1 episode, Something Wicca This Way Comes Piper casts her first Spell Piper cast her first spell on a waiter at Quake called Doug, who was clumsy and often dropped glasses and plates, causing much distress to Piper. It got to the point where her boss forced Piper to fire him, however she decided to cast the Charm of Confidence. However, she had doubled the ingredients which made Doug more confident and much more cocky then he originally was. She eventually reversed the effects of the spell.As witnessed in the season 1 episode, Feats of Clay The Power of Three vanquish Shax After the death of Prue Halliwell, Piper and Phoebe learn that they have a younger sister, by the name of Paige Matthews. Both Piper and Phoebe attempt to look for her, but Paige was already at the manor. Phoebe introduced herself to Paige, as did Piper. Surprisingly, when the two shook hands, a bright blue light shone through the chandelier, symbolizing the new power of three. Shax, the demon who had killed Prue, blasted through the doors. While Leo fended him off for a while, the sisters ran up to the attic and Piper flipped open the book to find the vanquishing spell. She finally finds it and the three successfully vanquish Shax.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Charmed Again, Part 1 Belthazor is Destroyed Phoebe's demonic boyfriend at the time, Cole Turner, had wanted to become a mortal ever since meeting Phoebe. Although the two pondered over the idea, Phoebe eventually made the potion in 2001. Finally, after some problems with a vengeful mortal named Emma, the potion was thrown at Cole while in his demonic form, Belthazor. This cause Cole to erupt in flames until his demon side had been vanquished for good. The flames eventually went out and Cole got up unharmed.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Black as Cole The Source is Vanquished After finding out the Source of All Evil had been sending the demonic attacks after them, Phoebe found, or wrote a spell in the Book of Shadows to vanquish the Source once and for all. The Source had other plans for the three of them. After successfully getting Piper and Paige powerless, and Leo almost dying, the Source finally entered the Manor to kill the sisters. However, Paige and Phoebe carry a wounded Piper up to the attic, and they say the vanquishing spell.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Charmed and Dangerous Chris gets Wounded After finding out that Gideon was the one after Wyatt Halliwell and the one who ultimately turn him to the path of evil, Chris, goes up to the attic, to the Book of Shadows to find a way to stop him. He starts to hear distant creaks in the attic. He attempts to find the source of it, but suddenly, Gideon attempts to steal Wyatt, but Chris manages to fling him out of the way. Unfortunately, to get Chris out of the way, Gideon stabs Chris in the stomach, injuring him severely, and then escapes with Wyatt.As witnessed in the season 6 episode, It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 Leo reorganizes the Attic After falling from grace and becoming mortal, Leo found himself somewhat useless with the demonic attacks happening nearly every day and finally decided to try something else, like cleaning the attic. It's unknown how long exactly it took. Piper was then amazed to see how clean it was, however she was worried why Leo decided to do it and insisted she liked how it was before, mainly because she knew where everything was. He also bagged different things, like corks for potion bottles and scrying crystals.As witnessed in the season 7 episode, Scry Hard Uses of the Attic BelthazorPage.jpg 4x02-Book-Of-Shadows.jpg Charmedpotions.jpg EnchantPhoebe.jpg 5x19-ScryingPiper.jpg * Book of Shadows: The Book of Shadows is the magical tome that has been passed down the generation of Warren Witches. It sits on its stand in the back of the attic, mostly in front of the main window for light purposes. * Practicing Magic: The sisters often practiced their magical powers and spells in the attic, in order to become more trained in their witchcraft. * Potion Making: Potion making is the ability to create different mixtures to concoct a magical liquid that changes oneself, or to vanquish an evil being. A majority of the potions were made in the attic since more of the potion bottles and corks can be found there. * Spell Casting: A majority of the sisters spells are cast in the attic, since it's often where the Book of Shadows is. Some of the most important spells include, To Call Upon Our Ancestors, Shax Vanquishing Spell, Dominus Trinus and To Relinquish Our Powers were all cast in the attic. * Scrying: Scrying is an ability that every witch possess. It helps the user find a magical person or mortal being wherever they may be. The Charmed Ones scryed for their first witch in the attic and it has been used for scrying throughout the years of the Charmed Ones being witches. Billie Jenkins also scryed in the attic using a GPS.As witnessed throughout Season 8 * General Storage: The attic is known also as the storage for items of the sisters' past. Grams had also packed her sewing machine in the attic, until Piper blew it up with her new power. Other objects that reside in the attic are the Doll House, old bicycles, books and an old TV.As witnessed in the season 3 episode, Look Who's Barking, the season 7 episodes, Scry Hard and Once in a Blue Moon Notes and Trivia * The backdrop used for the exterior of the manor changed many times throughout the course of the series. * The attic is featured in nearly all episodes of Charmed. * In the Unaired Pilot the attic had a pole in the central location of the room. References Attic Category:Magical locations